This invention relates to a stereoscopic endoscope system for observing an object in three dimensions. More specifically, it relates to a stereoscopic endoscope system in which a visual field range can be properly used for both cases of wide-angle and narrow angle view, without moving a lens or a whole endoscope apparatus forward or backward against an object.
In general, a stereoscopic rigid endoscope has an objective optical system consisting of an objective lens which forms an object image, a transmission optical system consisting of a relay lens which transmits the object image, a pupil dividing means to divide the image transmitted by the transmitting optical system into right and left images, an eyepiece for observing the two images, and an image-formation optical system and a TV camera for photographing the divided images.
An operator may sometimes want to confirm treatment tools that are outside of the visual field range and the entire position relationship in the body while treating an affected region in the living body using the stereoscopic vision endoscope. If the visual field range of a stereoscopic endoscope is initially set at a narrow angle, it is necessary to zoom a lens toward a wide-angle side or to move the whole endoscope in order to observe treatment tools outside the visual field range and the entire position relationship. However, at this time, the treatment of the affected region must be interrupted causing the operator to lose his concentration on the surgery, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the surgery.
In this regard, in order for the operator to perform an exact and efficient surgery, it is necessary to treat under sufficient enlargement magnification in the same state of a narrow angle visual field range and observe not only the treatment tools located outside the visual field but also the entire position relationship, without moving the lens and the whole endoscope.
In an attempt to solve the above problems, it is conceivable to provide a plurality of objective lenses each having a different visual field range. However, this causes the outer diameter of an insertion part of the endoscope to become larger. Thus, in order to solve the above problems it is necessary to devise an improved optical system and new mechanical structure to incorporate the optical system correctly and efficiently into the endoscope device.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of prior art systems, the present invention solves the above-mentioned problems. Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a stereoscopic endoscope system equipped with a new mechanical structure that can be used properly for both cases of wide-angle and narrow angle view, without moving a lens or the endoscope itself. This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2000-277050, filed on Sep. 12, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, in a first aspect of the present invention, a stereoscopic endoscope system includes a combined system of a stereoscopic vision endoscope unit and a camera unit, said system comprising: an insertion part and an observation part; said insertion part including an objective lens and a relay lens in order from an object side, said objective lens having a pair of first and second optical system s which are arranged in parallel in an insertion direction, and a third optical system arranged in the insertion direction, said first and second optical systems being optical systems for a stereoscopic vision observation, said third optical system having a viewing angle larger than that of the first and second optical systems for observing a wider range than that of the stereoscopic vision observation; and said relay lens arranged on the camera unit side of the objective lens.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the first optical system is inserted and fixed to a first tubular member, the second optical system is inserted and fixed to a second tubular member and the third optical system is inserted and fixed to a third tubular member.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the first to third optical systems are positioned by a position regulation member which supports both ends of the first to third optical systems at the object and the camera sides thereof, and the position regulation member is inserted and fixed to a fourth tubular member.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope, wherein said observation part includes an image formation optical system and an enlargement optical system, said image formation optical system and said enlargement optical system being arranged in the camera side of the relay lens, said image formation optical system and said enlargement optical system include a pair of image formation optical systems and a pair of enlargement optical systems, corresponding to the pair of first and second optical systems, and a single substance image formation optical system and a single substance enlargement optical system, corresponding to the third optical system, are arranged in the camera side of the relay lens.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the pair of the image formation optical systems and the single substance enlargement optical system are respectively inserted in a lens frame, wherein the lens frame has an adjusting mechanism so that a position can be adjusted in a direction perpendicular to a direction of an optical axis.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein said adjusting mechanism adjusts the optical axis by screwing a plurality of screws into a v-shaped slot provided on a periphery of the lens frame.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein said observation part has two parallelogram prisms arranged to correspond to the pair of first and second optical systems, respectively, so that an optical path can be extended on the camera side of the relay lens, and the image formation optical system and the enlargement optical system are arranged on the camera side of the parallelogram prism.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the single substance image formation optical system is integrally arranged in a space which is formed by cutting out a marginal part of each of the two parallelogram prisms, and a holder is arranged to fix the two parallelogram prisms and the single substance image formation optical system together, and the holder has an adjusting mechanism so that a position can be adjusted in a surface vertical to the insertion direction which is the direction of optical axis.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the stereoscopic vision endoscope unit includes an insertion part, an observation part, and a light guide, wherein the light guide is built in and arranged in a section from the object side end of the objective lens to the observation part, and in a space between an outer side sheath of the stereoscopic vision endoscope unit and the objective and relay lenses.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein said light guide is ramified into a pair at an observation part terminal.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein said light guide is divided into a pair of light source light guide cables which tie the observation part and a light source, and the pair of light source light guides are detachablly mounted to the light guide.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the light guide is built in a section from the object side end of the objective lens to the observation part and in a space between the outer side sheath of the stereoscopic vision endoscope unit, and the objective and the relay lenses, in a position near the third optical system.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the camera unit includes an a adapter and a camera head, wherein the adapter includes a pair of adapter image formation optical systems and an adapter image formation optical system of a single substance corresponding to the pair of enlargement optical systems and the single substance enlargement optical system.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the pair of the adapter image formation optical systems is inserted into a image formation lens frame, wherein the image formation lens frame includes a focus moving mechanism for focus adjustments, and when the image formation lens frame moves, the pair of the adapter image formation optical systems moves simultaneously.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the focus moving mechanism of the pair of the adapter image formation optical systems includes a worm shaft which causes movement in direction of an optical axis, and a rotation prevention shaft which prevents rotation of the image formation lens frame in connection with the rotation of the worm shaft.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein said focus moving mechanism of the pair of the adapter image formation optical systems having a guide shaft provided along a transfer shaft and a rotation roller, which rotates and moves in contact with the guide shaft, arranged in the image formation lens frame, in order to prevent rotation resulting from the ricketiness of the rotation prevention shaft and the image formation lens frame.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein the rotation roller is pressed down on the guide shaft by the force of a spring.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a stereoscopic endoscope wherein said camera head includes a pair of solid image pick-up elements, corresponding to the pair of the adapter image formation optical systems, and a solid image pick-up element corresponding to the adapter image formation optical system of the single substance.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a method for adjusting or assembling a stereoscopic endoscope system, comprising at least the following steps: (A) fixing the position of a plurality of objective lenses in an insertion part, and a relay lens; (B) forming a stereoscopic endoscope unit by combining an observation part with the insertion part; (C) fixing the position of an image formation optical system and an enlargement optical system built-in in the observation part; (D) combining a camera unit with the stereoscopic endoscope unit; and (E) fixing the position of an adapter and a camera head built-in in the camera unit.
The objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a method for adjusting or assembling a stereoscopic endoscope system, wherein said step (A) includes the following steps, respectively inserting a plurality of the objective lenses in a plurality of object tubular members and fixing it, a plurality of the object tubular members fixes the relative position of a plurality of the object optical systems by a pair of position regulation members which support the both ends of the object and the camera thereof, inserting the position regulation member into an insertion tubular member and fixing it, fixing the relay lens in contact with the camera side of the insertion tubular member; said step (B) comprising of the following step at least, combining the observation part with the insertion part, and fixing a rotation position centering around the insertion direction; said step (C) comprising of the following step at least, performing the positioning control of the direction of an optical axis of the image formation optical system and positioning control in surface vertical to an optical axis, and fixing; said step (D) comprising of the following step at least, combining a camera unit with the stereoscopic endoscope unit, and fixing a rotation position centering around an insertion direction; said step (E) comprising of the following step at least, fixing by performing the positioning control of the direction of an optical axis of the adapter and the camera head, and positioning control in surface vertical to an optical axis.